Pieced Back Together
by jessx87
Summary: A sequel to Lost Without You. Post Litch. What happens to Piper and Alex once they are together? Rated M. I do not own anything
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is a sequel to Lost Without You.**

**This chapter takes place right where Lost Without You ends. I know we all wanted to see what would happen between our favorite couple once they were reunited :)**

**Please leave me feedback! Suggestions, comments, what you liked, what I could do better.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"I can't believe you're out!...I also can't believe no one told me!" Piper shot a death glare at Nicky who was trying desperatly to keep from laughing.

Alex smiled. "It was my idea. I wanted to surprise you. The look on your face is totally worth it, even while you are yelling at us."

"I have every right to yell! You haven't talked to me all week, I woke up too these two whispering and running around all morning, I was kicked out my own house! And-"

Whatever else Piper was about to say was drowned out by Alex's lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and sighed, leaning into the kiss. Alex wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to stand downstairs and talk to everyone. Not with the way Piper was leaning against her.

"Are you complaining?" She murmured into Pipers neck as she lifted Piper off the ground.

"No...not at all." Came a breathless reply.

"Seriously guys, go get a room. I hear there's a nice one upstairs." Nicky said with an air of mock annoyance.

"Oh shut it Nichols. Just last week you and Lorna were getting rather hot and heavy on that there sofa while I was trying to make dinner." Piper shot back at her before resting her head on Alex's shoulder. Alex loved how Piper still fit perfectly in her arms. It was like no time had passed. They were in their 20's again and everything was fresh and new. At least, this hadn't lost the new feeling.

"I did see the room she is referring too...it did have an awfully nice bed..." Alex said into Piper's ear. Making the blonde shiver; much to Alex's satisfaction.

She planted another kiss on Alex's mouth and ran her tongue ever so softly across her bottom lip. Alex needed no more prompting. She picked Piper up and Piper giggled and threw her legs around Alex's waist. Never breaking contact with their mouths, Alex headed towards the stairs. She could hear Nicky and Lorna cheer and laugh behind them. She smiled but didn't move away from Piper.

Walking carefully, she carried her up the stairs; kissing the whole way. Piper, putting her full trust into Alex, started to kiss her neck right by her shoulder and moving a trail of kissing up to behind her ear. "Shit...Pipes...I really don't want to drop you..." Alex's legs were still weak from everything that had gone on this morning and now she was trying to, very carefully, carry her girlfriend up a flight of stairs.

"I know...you won't. I trust you." Piper breathed into her ear before gently biting it.

Never had a flight of stairs and a hallway seemed so long before. Alex had not gotten to touch Piper in practically 8 years and before that it had been another 8 years. Far to long for her liking.

Finally they reached the bedroom. Still holding Piper, Alex walked them in and shut the bedroom door, pressing Piper up against it. She pulled back from her for a moment and looked into her eyes. Her beautiful breathtaking blue eyes. They were wide and had a few tears in them but there was no fear, no pain, no doubt in them. They told Alex everything she needed to know. That she was happy with how this worked out, that she was certain it was the right decision, and most importantly, that she loved her.

"It's so good to see you," Alex said softly. "I missed you so much. Life just wasn't the same without you. I hated every moment that I didn't get to wake up next to you. Or fall asleep with you in my arms. Or-"

"Alex! Shut up and kiss me." Piper tried to lean forward but she was pushed up against the door and still in Alex's arms.

"Didn't you miss me?" Alex gasped in mock hurt. "I'm trying to open up to you and all you care about is _sex_." She spat out the last word, trying not to let her grin show.

Piper was shaking her head. "You are unbelievable. You were never one to talk about feelings. And here you are, just out of prison, with me _pinned against the door_" she said through gritted teeth. "And you want to talk? Seriously Alex?"

Alex was trying not to laugh. Piper getting worked up was very amusing, she had to admit. "Can't we just talk? I mean, it's so not my style to just jump into bed with someone..." She moved her head closer to Pipers so their lips were mere inches from each other. She could feel Piper's heavy breath against her.

"Alex..."

"We could just turn on the tv or something and watch movies. Or play some board game. Or listen to music. We so don't have to have sex."

"I'm warning you..."

Alex laughed. She was thoroughly enjoying this. Although she wasn't sure how much longer she was going to last. Piper was still wrapped around her hips and her hands were on her neck. She was sending electric currents down Alex's body and looking very sexy pinned up against a door.

"You have to make everything into a fucking game! You are such a chi-"

Alex met her lips and the last word dissolved into a moan. She pushed herself up against Piper as they continued to kiss. It was like a fire had ignited in Alex's head. She had always loved kissing Piper, but this was different. This was like she was finally coming back to life. That all those years apart, all those years at Litchfield, nothing could separate them. They were meant to be together. The kiss deepened as if trying to prove that point.

Alex wrapped her arms around Piper's waist and walked slowly to the bed. She sat down so Piper was in her lap. Slowly and very carefully she began undoing the buttons on Piper's white blouse. Piper shivered at the contact of Alex's hands on her skin as she made her way down to Alex's neck with her tongue.

Alex had never been the soft sensual one, but she wanted this time to be soft and slow. To tell Piper how much she loved her in every action, every way she could. She moaned as Piper bit her neck and then began lifting her shirt up. Alex obeyed, lifting her arms and letting Piper toss the shirt across the room. She layed down on her back, bringing Piper with her. Still kissing, Alex rolled the two of them over so she was on top.

Slowly, she started kissing down her body, stopping only briefly to remove Piper's bra. She kissed down her breast and continued down her stomach. Piper's heavy breathing was the only encouragement Alex needed.

She reached her hips and began removing her black skirt. She moaned inadvertently when she saw the black lace panties Piper was wearing. Leaving them on her for a moment, because quite honestly they were hot as hell to look at, she started kissing Piper's inner thigh. She was rewarded with a sharp inhale and the feel of Piper's hand on the back of her head.

She kept kissing up her thigh until she was right at the side of her panties. Moving the fabric over just enough, she lowered her mouth until she was breathing on all of Piper's sensitive areas. She started breathing faster and she let out a small moan. Alex put her tungue on Piper's clit and gave it a series of kisses while she slowly entered a finger into the blonde. Piper's back arched in reaction.

Alex kept it soft and slow, wanting to take her time. It had been so long since either of them had touched or been touched. She wanted everything perfect.

_You're turning into a sap._

_Okay, now is not the time!_

Keeping her finger in Piper, she kissing her everywhere. Up her stomach, down her legs, on her thighs, her neck, her mouth. Their lips met and Alex inserted another finger. Piper cried out and dug her nails into Alex's back. "Fuck..." Piper moaned as her hips bucked. Alex made sure to continue going slow but deep. Hitting every spot just right.

Piper threw her head back and gripped the bed sheets as her breathing got faster. Alex softly bit down her neck and onto her breasts before going back up to her mouth. They kissed slowly and deeply. Both of their tongues intertwining. Both girls were moaning and Piper had sweat on her brow.

"Fuck...Alex...I'm..going...to..." She was unable to finish that sentence as she orgasmed hard...and loud Alex noted with pleasure. They pressed their lips together again as Piper shook and continued to moan and arch her back.

"Shit" Piper's voice was barely a whisper.

Alex continued to kiss her when Piper suddenly sat up. She looked into Alex's eyes with an intense stare...one Alex was unfamiliar with. "Pipes? You okay?" She asked with concern.

Piper nodded and smiled. Leaning over, she pulled Alex into a deep kiss then slowly worked off her bra that they had completely forgotten was still on. She then pushed Alex back on the bed and got on top of her.

Alex was not used to being dominated, but in this moment she could care less. Piper was on top of her and kissing every inch of her exposed skin. She was still wearing her jeans; although Piper had just noticed that and was in the process of removing them. Alex looked down at her and her heart swelled with love and how much she had missed her. She couldn't believe she was back with her, but she was happy. So fucking happy. And a bit aroused at this moment.

Pipers lips were back on her stomach. Every place her lips touched lit a fire under Alex's skin. The fire threatened to engulf the two of them and cover them from the world for a while. The lower Piper went down her body, the more Alex started seeing stars. Her eyes shut, she let out a low moan as Piper pulled down her panties and began to kiss her. The woman always knew the right places and she was hitting every fucking one of them right now.

She felt Piper's tungue go inside her and she had to bite back a scream. It had been so long since she had felt Piper on her she almost came at the thought. Her breath came out as a gasp as Piper started moving faster, one finger now playing with her clit.

"Fuck." Her hips bucked and she looked for something to grip onto. Anything. So she didn't grab Piper's hair and accidentally rip it right out her head. _Fuck!_ _I forgot how good she is. Holy fucking shit!_ Heat was spreading through her legs and her stomach. It didn't help that Piper was also moaning which was erotic in itself. Never mind the sight of seeing blonde hair in between her legs.

Alex had to bite a pillow as she came, otherwise she would have let the entire neighborhood know she was having fucking awesome sex. Piper moved up her body and kissed her as she rode out her orgasm. She could taste herself on Piper's lips, which made her orgasm even stronger.

They layed next to each other; breathing heavy. Alex propped herself up on her elbow and looked over at Piper. It was late afternoon and the sunlight was shinning through the closed curtains and silhouette her slim frame. She had never seen her so beautiful as she was now. She didn't care that they had lost all those years. All that matters is that they were together now. It was as it should be.

"Al, what are you thinking of?"

"You," Alex said simply. Piper smiled and put her head on Alex's chest. Alex ran her hands down Pipers body as she continued to stare at her. _You are so fucking lucky._ Alex smiled to herself and leaned down to kiss the top of Piper's head.

A knock sounded on the door. "I figured this would be a good time to bother you as you both seem to have stopped screaming. Dinner's in 5 if your interested. Oh and don't worry. Lorna cooked it so you won't be poisoned or any shit like that." Nicky didn't wait for a response as she headed back downstairs.

The girls laughed and sat back up. They each threw on a t-shirt and some sweats. Alex noticed that Piper had bought some clothes that fit Alex recently. She was to tall to fit in Piper's for the most part.

"Alex." Piper said softly behind her. Alex's hand was on the door knob, about to open it to go downstairs. She turned around and saw Piper sitting on the bed, beckoning for her to come over. Alex obeyed and sat down next to her.

She reached over and took Alex's hand. "I just wanted to say...that I'm sorry about everything that has happened to us in our past. I am going to make it right. Make this right. I'm still scared of the unknown. I won't lie about that. But I am not scared of being with you. You are who I was meant to spend forever with. I understand that now. I had some growing up to do, and I did it. Or at least I'm working on it. I love you. I always have. Even when I left you all those years ago, I have never stopped loving you. Not for a second."

Alex just looked at her. She brushed a strand of golden hair from her eyes and leaned forward to gently place her lips on Piper's. Piper kissed back with the same amount of tenderness and put her hand underneath Alex's chin. Alex reached forward and put her hand on the one that was touching her.

"I love you too Piper. Always have, always will. And I've changed now too. I don't plan on going down a dark road anymore and I deffinatly don't plan on taking you down it with me. That was wrong of me and I'm sorry." Piper looked at her with shock. Alex could understand why. It's not like she apologized every day. Or ever for that matter.

Smilling, the shared another small kiss and got up. "Come on," Piper said, grabbing Alex's hand. "Let's go see what Lorna cooked up. I'm starving, and I bet you are too."

Together the two girls went downstairs, hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the feedback guys! I'm not 100% sure where I'm going with this story yet so bear with me! Any suggestions are welcome. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a year since Alex had come home. A blissful, wonderful year full of smiles, laughter, sweet dates, fancy dates, dates where they stayed in their PJ's and ate pizza in front of the T.V. A year worth of a roller coaster of emotions. Oh yea, and a year full of mind blowing sex. Can't forget about that.

Alex had gotten a job with Nicky doing some photography work and had loved it and was so good at it that she now has branched out a bit and is doing some freelance work on her own time. She was making good money as well, which made both girls decide they wanted to go on vacation. A real vacation. One without drugs and Alex's phone constantly ringing.

Which is what led them into the situation they were in now. Piper leaned against the door frame of their bedroom and looked at Alex, who was sprawled out on the bed with travel magazines everywhere, circling some things and crossing off other.

"Any luck?" Piper asked, walking over and sitting across from Alex.

"Yes and no...I want to go everywhere."

Piper laughed. "You need to pick just one."

"But-"

"No! One at a time. The way we are doing financially I'm sure we can swing another vacation after. Maybe even two. Now, show me our options."

Alex had circled a number of beaches and famous city's. They had been to a lot of them already in the past so we wanted to go somewhere new. "Some island somewhere would just be perfect. You, me, the beach, the sunshine, with no one and nothing to bother us. It's going to be perfect."

Alex smiled and looked up at Piper, gesturing for her to come over. They exchanged a quick kiss before Alex pushed one of the books towards Piper. "What about this?" A large circle was around an unfamiliar location.

"Maldive Islands?"

"It's an Island chain south of Asia. Look at these pictures Pipes! It's gorgeous!"

Piper smiled. It was beautiful. She leaned down and gently kissed Alex. "Let's go," She whispered in Alex's mouth.

Alex's smile could have lit up the whole room. She pulled Piper onto the bed and wrapped her arms around here, staring in her eyes. "Can we go tomorrow?"

Piper laughed. "I think we both need a little more time to get affairs in order at work. How about beginning of next month? That gives us 3 weeks."

Alex groaned. "Fine. I hate waiting you know."

"Really? Huh, I hadn't noticed." Piper smirked.

Alex threw a pillow at her. "Don't you smirk at me, smart ass."

"What you going to do about it?" Piper taunted, standing up on the bed.

Bad idea. Alex lunged at her and grabbed her legs, throwing her onto her back and pinning her arms down.

Piper screamed and tried to wiggle herself free but Alex was to strong. Not to mention she was kissing her neck trying to distract her. It was working.

"I...am going...to...push you...off this...bed," Piper gasped out as she fought against Alex's grip, throwing a leg up and wrapping it around her hip. She was able to press her body into Alex's just enough to make the brunette shiver for a second. A second was all Piper needed to gain the upper hand and before Alex knew it she was on her back being pinned down.

"Now that you've got me pinned here, what are you going to do to me?" Alex spoke seductively. Piper had a feeling she was letting her win, as Alex really was stronger her. At least in upper body. Years of running made Piper have very strong legs.

"Tie you to the bed and leave you here?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh really? Says who."

"That's it. You're done for." With that, Alex pulled Piper down on top of her and kissed her hard. Causing Piper to moan and forget what they were doing...Which is how she ended up on her back...again. _Seriously?_

"You're going to pay for that Vause." Piper tried to say in a threatening tone but started laughing when she saw Alex grinning stupidly at her. Alex had her hands on Piper's wrist and was pushing her into the bed as she sat straddling her hips. Piper couldn't be to bad about loosing as it was a pretty good view from here.

"What are you staring at?"

Piper snapped back to reality. She hadn't realized she was staring intensely at Alex's body. "You." She said coyly.

There was that smile again. It made her melt every time. Before she had a second to think anymore on her smile, their lips were touching. And Piper's head was exploding. Along with every nerve in her body. It was like Alex had lightning radiating from her skin and every time they touched she shot electricity through Piper's body.

Her back arched as she leaned into the kiss and Alex suddenly forgot she was pinning her. Piper didn't care. She'd stay underneath her all day. She was warm, comfortable, sexy, alluring, and hers. All hers. Alex felt like home. She felt like a breath of fresh air. Man, she was sure getting sappy all of a sudden. As Alex's tongue made its way into Piper's mouth, she didn't care if she was getting sappy. All she cared about was the fire in her body. Wrapping her arms around Alex's neck she pulled her in as close as she could. Alex's body obeyed instantly and she put her hands behind Piper's back. Holding them together as they continued to kiss.

The kind of kiss that was Piper's favorite. One that led no where. Now, don't get the wrong impression. Piper loved sex. But kissing in itself was a very intimate act, she felt like she was constantly growing closer to Alex and she could stay like that forever. Now, it rarely ever stayed there without escalating. But once in a while, on a situation such as this, it was all they wanted to do.

It was like an unspoken conversation between them. They both knew exactly what the other one wanted and it was usually the same thing.

Alex's hair brushed across Piper's face and she shivered. It was still damp from her shower earlier. It smelt faintly of coconut. Piper loved the smell and feel of it. There was nothing like a trail of wet black hair going down her body...

Which is exactly what was happening, Piper realized. _Oh fuck it. Just kissing? I must be insane. No one can just kiss Alex Vause._

Before she could comprehend it, her pants were being pulled down and Alex was kissing and biting up her inner leg and thigh. "Fuck..." Piper swore under her breath. She ran her fingers through Alex's hair as she began to feel Alex's tongue running over her clit. "Shit," She swore as her body jerked in reaction to the sudden sensation.

She could practically feel Alex smiling as Piper squirmed underneath her. This was Alex's favorite part. She'd always been very generous in bed. Taking her time, hitting all the right spots, and not stopping until Piper was screaming and shaking. Which usually didn't take much time at all. But they'd keep it up all night until both girls fell into each others arms; sweating and exhausted.

She gasped as she felt two fingers be entered into her. Alex sucked on her clit and began to move her fingers fast. "Fuck Alex..." Piper moaned, only encouraging Alex to move faster. She wanted to feel her, to taste her. But she wasn't sure her brain or body could form the words and actions to fulfil such a request.

"Alex..I want...fuck...I...shit I can't talk during...fuck!...this" Words were not coming easy to Piper at this point as Alex, while looking up her her with those sexy as fuck eyes, kept moving at a quick speed. She tried to gesture for Alex to come over to her and bless her, she understood.

Smiling, but not removing herself from her; Piper was all to happy to notice, she removed her pants then moved her body around so she was positioned on top of Piper in a way that they could both reach each other. Piper moaned as she looked at Alex. Running her hands up her legs, and smiling as Alex's body shook slightly, she put her hands on her hips and pulled her down to her mouth.

Alex moaned the moment Piper's tongue was in her. She replaced her fingers with her tongue and dug her nails into Piper's hips. Piper's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her hips bucked up towards Alex. Both girls were breathing heavy and Alex was moaning loud enough to make Piper's head spin.

They came at the same time and Alex's body went limp on her top of her. Taking a moment to breathe, she rolled around and kissed up Piper's body until their mouths met. The kiss was sweet and tender as Alex moved Piper's hair out of her face.

"Think we disturbed the neighbors?" Alex had that sly smile on her face again.

"Oh absolutely. They can live vicariously through us."

Alex laughed and reached off the side of the bed to grab her laptop. "Now. Let's plan that vacation."


	3. Chapter 3

**I wasn't planning on the chapter going this way. I'm not all that thrilled with it but I think it was something that had to happen. Next chapter will be nice and fluffy and happy. Let me know what you guys think and as always, I'm open to any suggestions :)**

* * *

"I can't believe you're going away for 2 weeks." Nicky said as she took a sip of her beer. Nicky, Alex, and Lorna were gathered in the living room in front of the tv, although none of them were really paying much attention.

Alex smiled. "One week just isn't enough and 3 seems way to long. Well it doesn't, obviously, but Piper can't be out of work that long. Polly's already going to have a stroke when she finds out we're leaving in a few weeks.

"Speaking of Polly...how are you two getting on?" Lorna asked.

Alex rolled her eyes. "We aren't the best. But we could be a lot worse. We try not to talk much. Piper keeps pushing me to be friends with her. Kind of hard when she fucking hates me. And it's whatever, you know. I am not going to waste my time with someone who can't let go of the past. Piper was able to. Fuck, I was able to. So what's her problem."

"She just doesn't want to see Piper get hurt again."

"Lorna, she's the one who left me! I so don't want to talk about this. Fuck." She abruptly stood up and walked into the kitchen. Lorna reached after her but Nicky put her hand down.

"Let her be for a second."

"I didn't mean to upset her..." Lornas squeaky voice sounded close to tears.

"It's okay. I'm sure she knows that. She just hates the reminder." Nicky stood up and walked after Alex.

Alex had her hands on the counter and her eyes shut. She hated to think about the past. It was all so fucked up. The memory was burned into her mind. And it hit double because it also reminded her of the loss of her Mother. Alex and Piper were in a good place now, she knew that. She didn't fear that she would do that to her again. So she tried, hard as she could, to put the past out of her mind. Her and Piper never talked about it anymore. They both said their apology's and that was that. Both girls had healed...for the most part. But the reminder still hurt.

She felt Nicky come up behind her. "Hey Kid...she didn't mean to upset you."

Alex signed. "I know. I didn't mean to storm off. I just didn't want to loose my temper at her. Some things are hard to forget about."

"I know. We've all been there. Now stop being a pussy and come back and watch some shitty TV with us."

Alex laughed. "Thanks for the talk Nichols." She followed Nicky back in the living room and plopped herself back on the couch.

"I'm sorry Alex. I didn't mean to upset you." Lorna still looked close to tears.

"Don't worry about it. It's cool." Alex forced a smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?..." Lorna asked hesitantly.

"Not really."

"You know. It may help," Nicky chimed in.

"Or make it a lot worse. I'm just trying to get on with my life and put the past behind us. Piper and I never talk about it. We are both trying to forget."

As if on cue, the front door opened and in walked Piper.

"Hey guys," She said cheerfully, coming over to sit by Alex who wrapped her arm around her back and gave her a quick kiss. "Why do you all look so intense?..." Then she caught sight of Alex's face. "And why on earth do you look close to crying? Are you okay?!" The concern in her voice comforted Alex a little bit.

"Yea babe, we're fine."

"Yea Alex here was just having a little flashback and we are trying to get her to talk to us about it."

Alex shot Nicky a death glare. "Like I said before. I am fine."

"A flashback?..." Piper asked in a small voice and looked around the room. Nicky still had a determined look on her face and Lorna looked ready to crawl into a hole.

"Seriously. Dropping this conversation right fucking now."

"Is this about..." Piper's face had suddenly gotten very pale.

"It's my fault. I said something that upset her and I apologized. Leave it alone Nicky." Lorna shot her girlfriend a look.

Piper swallowed and cleared her throat. "Nicky may be right. It may be a good thing to talk about. As much as I so don't want to hear it. It may make you feel better..." Piper's voice trailed off.

Alex squeezed her hand. She knew Piper didn't want to hear about it. Alex had never talked to anyone about it really. Only briefly right after it happened but she had been vague. She'd never told anyone how destroyed she'd been. Piper knew, of course, but Alex didn't have to tell her. She had been there for fucks sake. She saw the look on Alex's face.

"Pipes...I don't want to upset you."

"It's fine. What I did was shitty. I have no one to blame but myself. If you want to tell them, do it. You need to get it off your chest someday. I can leave the room if it makes it easier."

"No...No. I don't want you to leave. Stay with me."

Piper nodded her head and put her arm around Alex, pulling her in close to her.

Alex took a shuddering breath. She wasn't sure what was compelling her to talk about this now. Especially with Piper in the room. Normally she could tell Nicky to fuck off easily and keep her feelings pent up. But this had been pent up for to long.

"We had been dating for a couple of years now and we had a nice little place in Paris. I was working a lot. Pretty much around the clock. I didn't get to spend as much time as I would have liked with Piper. The business was demanding. My...boss, so to speak, Fahri, was putting me under pressure. He had increased my output but a lot. I spent most of my time either on the phone or on the computer when I wasn't leaving in the middle of the night to catch Red-Eye's to different countries. I'd be gone for weeks at a time without ever being able to tell Piper when i would be home.

As you guy's both know, Piper carried a suitcase of drug money for me. Once. I saw how much it terrified her but I was young and stupid. One day in Paris I asked her to do it again..." Alex stopped talking and looked down at her hands. This was easier than she thought it would be but she felt her heart breaking all over again.

Piper rubbed her shoulder. "Go on hun. This will be good for you. Maybe even for both of us. Then we can heal. Really heal from it. I'm right here and I love you."

Alex smiled. Piper never ceased to amaze her. She had grown up a lot over the years. They both had. "I asked her if she wanted to go to Istanbul. She misunderstood me and thought we were going to together...until I told her she would probably be able to make it there and back in one day so no staying overnight would be necessary. She got mad, and rightfully so. Telling me she said she would never do that again. My temper got away from me and we started yelling at each other. I was so mad. I was also scared. I was in way over my head but I should have never asked her. And then she said she couldn't be with me anymore. I almost didn't believe her. I thought we were so good together...but she was right. I was a drug dealer and it was ruining every good thing in my life. If I could take back everything I said that day I would have in a heartbeat. But what's done is done. And it did all work out for the best in the end," She squeezed Pipers shoulders.

Nicky and Lorna just sat there staring at her. Neither seemed to know what to say. Even Nicky, who usually had a comment for everything.

"Uhh...Alex? Want to maybe continue this story? There's more to it..." Piper spoke carefully.

"I don't really want to.." she looked around at her friends who were staring expectantly at her, like they actually wanted to hear more.

Piper gave her an encouraging smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She was also having a hard time hearing this. Neither of them had ever talked about it. _It's time to talk about it. It's time to heal._

Nodding to herself, she continued. "Piper left for a few hours. To get her affairs in order I guess. Some of the longest hours of my life. I wasn't able to get back to work so I just paced around our apartment, trying to hold myself together. Trying to keep my anger at bay. Because if we are being completely honest here, I was still very pissed off. The anger was hiding my heartbreak well. Until my phone rang. I answered without checking the caller I.D...in hopes it was Piper. It wasn't. It was my Aunt. I will never forget that call. The first thing she said was "Alexandra I have some bad news." She used my full name. No one ever used my full name. Without waiting for me to ask, she broke the news to me. That my mom had suffered an aneurism and died that morning. She kept talking about preparations, and me coming back to the states, and some other things but I don't remember what they were. I was in shock. My mom...she was my best friend. She had been my only friend growing up. I remember exchanging a few words about coming home and then getting off the phone with her...

A few minutes later Piper came back into the room. She was looking for her passport and I wasn't there. I just stared out the window, praying I would wake up any time. This couldn't all be happening to me in one day, could it? I went through thousands and thousands of scenarios in my head about how this wasn't real. But it was and Piper was looking for her passport, talking about not wanting to miss her flight. All these things I didn't want to hear...

I told her about my Mom. I almost thought that was strong enough to get her to stay. I was wrong...ashamed, I told her where her passport was that I had hid under my clothes in the dresser, and then she was gone...Just like that..."

Alex couldn't talk anymore for the knot that had formed in her stomach was making its way up her throat. Piper pulled her in close and Lorna reached over and rubbed her arm.

"Shit." Nicky swore. "That's rough."

"I regret it every day." Piper said defensively, before anyone could say anything to her.

"Woa, Piper. I'm not ragging on you. We all do shit we aren't proud of. But you're here now. What did you do once she left?"

Alex sighed. Nicky was really treading on some dangerous waters here.

"I went back to the states the next day to plan the funeral. I then spent the next few..." Alex paused. "Years...in a drug induced trance." Piper snapped her head up and looked Alex in the eye.

"Yes...years...you arn't that easy to get over." She leaned in and gently kissed Piper's lips.

"I saw other girls. Not just girls I was trying to turn into drug mules. Girls I met at bars, clubs, cafes, pretty much anywhere. I wanted so bad to feel something again. I'd bring girls back to my place, we'd shoot up then fuck. I don't remember much. All I remember is waking up the next morning with no clothes on, a splitting headache, and the girl was no where to be found. I didn't do it all the time. I spent most of my nights doing drugs and drinking by myself. I dove into my work the best I could but nothing took the sting out of it."

"I'm sorry Al," Piper whispered in her ear. There were tears in her eyes.

"Hey babe. Don't worry about it. Shit happens. But you're here now. We're here now. And that's how it's going to stay."

Piper smiled and rested her head on Alex's shoulder.

"When are you going on vacation?" Nicky asked, changing the subject.

"In a few weeks," Piper smiled. Alex groaned. "She's not all that thrilled about waiting."

"You're right. I want to leave now! I want to go on a vacation where I get to spend all of it with you without needing to work or anything like that. It's going to be awesome."

"It is. I can't wait," Piper kissed Alex on the cheek and wrapped her arms around her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to update guys! Life is crazy right now and I had major writers block with this one for some reason.

Its a little on the short side but I've rewritten it so many times. Please review. I love you're feedback.

Also, kudos to anyone who gets the Lost Girl reference!

Enjoy :)

* * *

"What do you think of this dress?" Piper asked Alex as she rummaged through her closet trying to find a few formal outfits for their vacation. They left in the morning so naturally they were rushing to pack everything tonight.

Alex's eyes lit up at the sight of the floor length royal blue gown that was in Piper's hand. It was a stunning dress. It was very simple, the way Piper liked them, but the neckline was laced with diamonds and it was sleeveless. Piper had bought it a few weeks ago but hadn't shown it to Alex yet. She had a feeling the brunette would Definitely like it so she had wanted it to be a surprise.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Piper laughed as Alex attempted to lunge at her but was unsuccessful due to the amount of clothing that was all over her lap.

"If you had packed last week like I had suggested, you wouldn't be in this predicament." Piper commented as Alex still was unable to stand up as a shoe had now lodged itself in her ankle.

Alex glared at her and Piper laughed. "Now come on. I've got to go downstairs and start dinner. Polly will be here any minute."

"Great."

"Alex, I know you guys are never going to like each other but at least try to get along. Just for this evening. Please?" Piper stared into Alex's eyes and after a few minutes the brunette nodded.

Satisfied, Piper kissed Alex on the forehead then headed downstairs into the kitchen. She was having Polly over for dinner with the four of them so they could spend some time together before they left in the morning.

Piper was decent in the kitchen but she was so worn out from packing and the stress of everything so she was only preparing something small. She pre-heated the oven then took began preparing the chicken that had been defrosting all afternoon. As she began placing the chicken in the pan she heard footsteps behind her.

"Can I do anything?" Piper smiled and met her girlfriends eyes as she turned around. Alex stood there dressed in a loose pair of grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt that hung off her shoulders. She looked so comfortable, Piper wished they could just start the vacation now.

"You can make the salad if you'd like. That's really all there is left to do." Alex nodded and walked over to the fridge.

In silence, the two of them prepared dinner. Piper was slightly surprised, but very happy. Alex rarely helped out in the kitchen. She always said she was much better at eating than she was at cooking. They had spent most of their nights going out to eat when they had dated before. This new Alex was so foreign to Piper, but she was delighted at the same time. Alex was slowly adapting to a more serious relationship lifestyle. Piper was slowly starting to want more, but she was terrified to talk to Alex about it. Alex had always made it clear that she was not interested in marriage or having kids. Piper didn't want to push it. Maybe someday.

A knock sounded on the door, jostling Piper out of her daydream. "It's open!" She called as she slipped the chicken into the oven. The door opened and Polly walked in holding a 2 bottles of wine. "You're the best!" Piper enthusiastically hugged her friend then took the wine into the kitchen.

"I figured you'd like some with dinner. Last time I was here you're fridge was running a little dry."

"We keep forgetting to hit a package store whenever we are out. And anything we do buy Nikki and Alex clean us out of it in a day." Piper jokingly shot Alex a look, who rolled her eyes in return but didn't wipe the smirk off her face.

"Speaking of Nikki, where is she?" Polly asked curiously.

"Nikki and Lorna are in their room getting ready for dinner...I think. I'll go get them soon. I always get nervous knocking on their door." Piper laughed.

"Hey Polly," Alex spoke from the kitchen. Softly...an unusual tone for Alex. Piper looked at her curiously. Her usually incredibly confident, poise, a little to cocky, girlfriend was looking unnaturally un-confindent. She could understand why. Her and Polly had never gotten along. They had seen each other a few times since Alex got out of prison and while things had gotten a little better, Alex was never thrilled to see her.

"Hey Alex, Nice to see you again." Polly's voice strained in the effort to be nice. She knew that Piper wanted this evening to go well.

Alex swallowed and adjusted her glasses. "Likewise."

Just then it sounded like a stampede was coming down the stairs. Sure enough, Nikki bounded into the kitchen, her blonde curls bouncing along with her, hand in hand with Lorna.

"Hey Polly," Lorna said warmly as she went up to her and gave her a hug. Nikki smiled and rolled her eyes at her girlfriends overly affectionate nature. Piper hid a smile as she went to the oven to check on the meal.

Piper had everyone sit down as she finished up, taking the chicken out of the oven, and set the table with chicken, salad, and wine. She then took her seat next to Alex, who was still being awfully quiet. She reached under the table and squeezed her hand. Alex smiled back in response.

Her smile was breathtakingly beautiful. Piper wondered if she would ever get used to it. As she looked into those green eyes she realized she didn't want to ever get used to it. She enjoyed the butterflies she got in her stomach every time.

As the evening went on, the talking and laughter kept getting louder. Nikki and Polly were in some sort of hair product debate, which had Alex and Lorna grabbing their sides with laughter.

Once dinner had come to an end, everyone gathered their plates and brought them to the kitchen. "Would anyone like some coffee? We can all sit in the living room if you'd like." Piper offered.

Everyone agreed. Lorna took Nikki's hand and they flopped onto the couch, Nikki falling loudly onto Lorna's lap and both of them disolved into a fit of giggles. Piper chuckled and shook her head. As she turned the coffee pot on and began to wash the dishes she heard soft arguing coming from the living room door.

She looked over as Alex stood rigid and Polly had her arms across her chest.

"Don't look at me like that. Everytime I walk into the room you look like you want to make me disappear." Polly said softly but with a touch of anger and annoyance.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You shoot me daggers from across the room every time our eyes meet!" Alex retorted.

"I do not."

"Yes you do. And think I'm starting to figure out why."

"Oh? You think you know so much do you? Then why? What is on my mind?" Polly was starting to get visibly annoyed.

"You don't think I'm good enough for Piper." Alex had hit the nail on the head. You could see in Polly's face that she had been thinking that since the moment they met.

"I'm her best friend." It was a firm statement that left no room for argument. A statement that said no one will ever be good enough.

"And I love her." Alex stayed firm and looked Polly dead in the eyes.

Neither girl moved. They stared staring at each other until finally Polly let a small smile form on her lips. She sighed. "I know you do. I can see it when you look at her...I just don't ever want to see her hurting again." Alex opened her mouth but Polly raised a hand to silence her. "I know that she is the one that left. But she was still hurt. She loved you so much. She still does. She never stopped. Through every relationship it just was never the same for her. And I don't want to see her hurt. I much prefer the happy Piper that she is now."

Alex seemed at a loss for words, a thing Piper didn't think possible. "I don't plan on ever hurting her. I love her. I, also, never stopped loving her."

Then the unthinkable happened. Polly pulled Alex into a tentative hug. They stayed like that for a moment before breaking apart and with a quick smile towards each other, they turned and headed for the kitchen.

Piper made herself busy, getting the coffee ready. She didn't want them to know she had witnessed the whole thing.

With Alex and Polly's help, they carried the cups of coffee into the living room and all sat around on the couches and loveseats. Piper sat in Alex's lap and gave her a quick kiss before leaning back into her.

Easy conversation picked up and carried on for hours. They talked about everything from work to vacations to politics even. As the hours passed by, everyone was showing visible signs of being worn out.

"I should probably get going. Pete is going to start wondering if I got lost coming home. I'm never out this late." Polly said as she stood up. She gave Piper a big hug. "Have a blast, okay?"

Piper smiled and said she would.

"And you have one as well," She said, directing the statement at a surprised Alex. Alex nodded and grinned.

As Polly left Piper yawned and put her now empty coffee cup down. "We should probably head to bed now. We all have to get up in a few hours." Nikki was their ride to the airport.

"Good idea. Have a good night guys. See you bright and early," Nikki said as her and Lorna stood up and made their way to the stairs.

"What do you say? Should we head upstairs now and get a few hours of sleep?" Piper asked Alex as she twisted her body in her lap to look at her.

"Sounds good to me," Alex said softly as she leaned forward and touched her lips to Piper's. Piper fell into Alex and wrapped her arms around her neck as the kiss deepened.

Alex put her arms under Piper's legs and stood up, breaking the kiss to look in her eyes. "I know you saw what happened between Polly and I." Piper started to defend herself. "No, it's fine. I just wanted you to know that I do love you so much and I never ever want to hurt you."

"I know. I love you too." Piper rested her head on Alex's shoulder as she was carried upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! And to the person that guessed the Lost Girl reference, yes that was the part I was talking about!**

* * *

"Alex. Wake up. We are about to land." Alex felt herself being shaken and she could swear she heard Piper's voice, although it sounded far away. She moved away from the person rudely trying to wake her. So far away, in fact, she felt herself nearly fall out of a chair. _What the fuck?_ She jolted up. Now she was awake.

"What the...oh. Hi." Alex said sheepishly as she looked around and realized she was on an airplane. Piper grinned sheepishly at her, looking like she was going to burst into laughter at any moment. Alex groaned. "How long have I been out?"

"About 5 hours. I woke up just a few minutes ago. Good thing too. We are getting ready to land."

Alex yawned and looked out the plane window. The sun was high in the sky. It had to be around noon here. This time change was going to fuck her up big time. All thoughts of time change out of her head the moment she looked out the window.

"Holy shit Pipes..." The airport was surrounded by water. Crisp blue beautiful water. It matched the sky for christ sakes. "I have seen a lot of beautiful places...but this is just...wow."

"I know," Piper said as they began the process of landing.

"Maybe it is because we are finally here legally on a real vacation." Alex smiled as Piper caught her eye. The blonde smiled up at her warmly.

The plan came to a smooth stop and they stood up, stringing their bags over their shoulders. "Come on, let's start this vacation." Alex said, taking Piper's hand and walking off the plane with her.

The air was the perfect temperature. Not to hot but just warm enough with a light breeze. The sun was shinning and Alex was glad they had both packed sun screen. Alex didn't burn easily but Piper's fair skin definitely did.

It took about an hour for them to get all of their luggage together and get a car to take them to their resort. Alex was dying to relax for the afternoon after their long flight. Both girls had agreed to take it easy this evening and then go explore the island the next day.

The resort was incredible. Their were huts in the size of condos wrapped around a beautiful pool with tiki torches that, Alex assumed, would be lit at night. The whole resort was surrounded by the ocean. Inside their room was a big queen bed with a deep red and white comforter and dark oak night tables.

They walked around inside, completely in awe. The floor was hardwood with white and blue tile in the bathroom. Speaking of the bathroom, it had a giant claw foot tub with jets. "Pipes, I'm not so sure I am going to want to leave this place. 2 weeks does not seem like enough time to fully enjoy our stay."

Piper sat on the bed. "I know what you mean. It's been a long time since either of us have been on a vacation, and this time we are here solely for pleasure and not business. I am so glad we had the chance to come."

Alex smiled. "Me too...Now. What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm beat. I wanna kick back, watch some movies, and sleep. We can explore and go swimming and run around tomorrow. You look as tired as I am. It's the middle of the night back home but it's only 3 in the afternoon here."

Alex walked into the mini kitchen and checked the small fridge each room had. "Babe! There is beer in the fridge!"

"Well don't just stand there staring at it! Grab them and get over here!." Piper lied back on the bed and switched the tv on. She flipped through the channels as Alex walked over with the drinks and jumped into bed next to her.

Literally jumped.

Piper laughed as beer spilt on her and shoved Alex. "Such a child."

Alex stuck her tongue out at her. "Oh man. You got beer on yourself. You should probably wash that off. I saw a really nice bathtub on the way in."

Piper knew her all to well. Smirking, she stood up and walked over to Alex. "Care to join me?"

Alex leaned forward and gently touched her lips. As softly as she kissed her, she removed Piper's clothes and then her own, never breaking contact. She took her by the hand and walked backwards into the bathroom.

She turned the water on and both girls stepped in the tub. Piper sat on Alex's lap facing her and ran her lips down her neck. "I'm glad we finally took the time to come here," Piper whispered in her ear.

"Me too." Alex grinned and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Although next time we should get something classier to drink," She lifted her beer bottle in the air before bringing it to her lips.

"I'm sure there is a place we can buy wine on this island."

"Whatever there is to drink is fine. I'm just going to stay in this tub the entire week. Like holy shit is it nice," Alex put her head back and shut her eyes. She was not kidding when she said it was nice. The temperature and jets were just perfect. And it was big enough for the two of them to stretch out without getting tangled up in each other. _Not that I would mind that at all,_ Alex thought with a smirk.

Piper grinned and sat down next to her, resting her head on her shoulder. She felt Pipers hands trailing down her stomach and then eventually down her legs. Alex bit her lower lip as Piper's hand continued to tease her. Piper was not normally the instigator. Alex was used to doing all of the teasing. She liked this side of Piper though. She didn't see it often.

Piper kissed Alex so softly and bit her bottom lip that Alex's heart skipped a beat. Think she'd get used to this after all these years? Nope. She wrapped her arms around Pipers waist and pulled her into her lap.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Alex asked in between kisses.

"Everything."

"Everything? We are going to need to be here for more than 2 weeks if that's the case."

"We can always come back. This doesn't have to be our only vacation, Al."

Alex grinned. "Let's take a vacation every other month."

"Sounds great! We can also stop eating and having electricity in the house!"

"You take the fun out of everything."

Piper laughed and splashed her with water. Hot fucking water. In her eyes. Which then, of course, resulted in a very large water fight in a very nice bathroom.

Laughing, Piper climbed out of the tub. "Come on. Let's try to dry some of this room off."

Alex grabbed a towel and smacked Piper in the ass with it.

"For one second can you at least pretend to be an adult!"

"I would if you would stop getting so mad about it. It's good entertainment."

Alex laughed at Pipers expression and then got to work on cleaning up the mess they had made.


End file.
